Electronic devices (phones, audio devices, laptops, calculators, etc.) and some mechanical devices (watches, windup toys, etc.) require cyclical charging or winding. Winding a mechanical device generally requires winding a dial on an outer peripheral portion of the mechanical device. The dial is connected to a rotor shaft which may, for example, wind a spring. Winding is generally done by a user manually exerting a rotational force on the dial. This may be an inefficient method and also may be an unnecessary use of the user's energy.
Charging an electronic device generally requires connecting the electronic device to an external power source in order to draw current into, for example, a component of the electronic device. A port electrically connected to the component may receive a jack that is electrically connected to the external power source. This may require additional space and/or several components in the electronic device associated with charging. This may also limit the ability to reduce the overall footprint of the device, particularly in a portable electronic device where it may be desirable to create a relatively small device. In addition, the enclosure may include an aperture in which the port is disposed. The aperture allows ingress of dust, liquid, or other contaminants to penetrate the electronic device and cause damage. It may also prevent creating a waterproof device.
Therefore, it may be desirable to charge or wind a component without direct contact between two structures.